The cosmetic and personal care industries have attempted to provide cosmetics that are capable of changing color or generating renewed color intensity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,835 describes cosmetic compositions that employ rupturable microcapsules with pigment-containing cores. Those compositions are said to be activated by the application of shear forces to release the pigment. Despite prior efforts, there is a continuing need for compositions that are capable of exhibiting a color change. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compositions useful in cosmetics and personal care products that have the ability to renew color, intensify color, or change color.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.